Talk:Invisibility cloak
I don't want to edit this entry and mess anything up, but the cloak is NOT the only one discussed...Barty Crouch, J.R. uses one. The Order Of The Phoenix also use a couple of them, most notably the ones guarding the prophecy and Mundungus Fletcher when guarding Harry in Privet Drive. The Image Is that the official image of the symbol of the Deathly Hallows? It looks like a sketch someone just made, but if it's an official image, I'm all for keeping it. Hufflepuff Half-Giant 06:31, 14 September 2007 (UTC) :While the image itself may be fanart, the same image does appear on the spine of the UK Children's edition of Deathly Hallows, so it represents an official image. If we can get a good scan of the spine artwork, we can replace it with an "official" image. - Cavalier One 07:02, 14 September 2007 (UTC) ::I agree. I can draw a picture of Harry Potter that looks a lot like what he's supposed to look like, but that doesn't mean we should use it here. I think we should stick to official artwork. Hufflepuff Half-Giant 07:17, 14 September 2007 (UTC) :::I definately agree. Only official images from the books themselves, films, or other related official material should be used IMO. - Cavalier One 08:03, 14 September 2007 (UTC) Purpose of This Article I believe that this article should be about invisibility cloaks in general, and a separate article should be made about the cloak Harry Potter received through his ancestors, or in other words, about the Hallow. Hufflepuff Half-Giant 11:00, 14 September 2007 (UTC) :I agree, it needs to talk more about invisibility cloaks in general, although I does the Deathly Hallows' Invisibility Cloak really need its own article? Can't it just have its own section in here? -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 11:07, 14 September 2007 (UTC) ::The Elder Wand and the Resurrection Stone each have their own articles, so the cloak should too. We should title it Invisibility Cloak (note the capitalisation of Cloak) or Invisibility cloak (Deathly Hallow) and then go into its history, and its uses throughout the series. - Cavalier One 11:25, 14 September 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, I think the Hallow cloak warrants its own article too. I think the title of the Hallow one should be more different, though. Like "Invisibility Cloak (Deathly Hallow)" or just "Invisibility Cloak (Hallow)." Makes it easier for future editors, in my opinion, plus I think capitalization should be reserved for things that have named titles, such as "Elder Wand." In fine, I think a new article should be made, though the one about invisibility cloaks in general should include general information about the Hallow cloak. Hufflepuff Half-Giant 11:31, 14 September 2007 (UTC) ::::I'd go with Invisibility Cloak (Deathly Hallow) for the title of the article. The Invisibility cloak article should have a See also heading, followed by a link to the Deathly Hallow cloak. - Cavalier One 11:48, 14 September 2007 (UTC) :::::I moved it to Invisibility Cloak (Deathly Hallow) it makes more sense than just Invisibility cloak (Hallow). I also added the see also templates necessary. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 16:55, 14 September 2007 (UTC) Who gave Harry his cloak LOL! When I was much younger, no more than eight or nine, I actually thought that Harry's cloak was given to him by Lord Voldemort. Even though it is clearly obvious that Lord Voldemort wouldn't have given Harry such a valuable item, the letter said - 'Your father left this in my possession before he died, it is time it was returned to you, use it well' - Well I knew that Lord Voldemort was the only one present when Harry's parents died, so who else's possession could the cloak be left in? It didn't occur to me that James Potter I might just have lent Albus Dumbledore the cloak before the night of his death. And in any case I was too young to understand the improbability of this explanation being the case. C.Syde (talk | contribs) 11:16, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Owner - Of Harry's cloak? Who Owns Harry's Invisibility cloak in the 21s century? Is it James Albus or Lilly? (Slytherin Forever 016 (talk) 22:10, June 8, 2016 (UTC)) "History" section I've been informed that this wikia operates on consesus and not the decision of any one person, so let's try to reach one. I think we ought to remove the 'history' section simply because it is redundant and unecessarily repetative. It tells of Harry's cloak of invisibility, and misguiding, seen as Harry's cloak is not, in fact, an invisibility cloak in the sense that it comes to mind whenever the general wizarding community, which ought to be the focus of the page, speak of invisibility cloaks. The one Harry owns is a mythical artefact that's, while proven to exist, stands apart from ordinary invisibility cloaks. It has its own page, so there is no need to repeat it here. This page should be restricted to defining and desribing the oject 'invisibility cloak' as opposed to promote Harry's life-story with a Deathly Hallow. Ninclow (talk) 22:44, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Per previous consensus, this article is about Invisibility Cloaks in general, the Cloak Hallow is technically an Invisibility Cloak. Furthermore your forgetting facts, Ron Weasley believed it was a regular Invisibility Cloak. The Hallows in-universe are considered a myth, as you stated, so they would believe Harry's Invisibility Cloak is just a charmed cloak. Zane T 69 (talk) 22:51, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Very well, then... Ninclow (talk) 12:42, September 4, 2016 (UTC)